Too Cool For School
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Tsuna hears a song on the radio and he thinks that it suits Kyouya perfectly. 1827, kind of songfic-ish. Oneshot obviously.


**A/N:** I found the video on Youtube and I was like "Holy shit! It's like the song was _made_ for Kyou-chan!" So I decided to write this little fic about it. Something random I guess...

**Warning:** Future-ish (maybe they're in high school now? I dunno…), shounen-ai, implications…

**Disclaimer:** I do not on KHR or Too Cool for School by Fountains of Wayne (they sang Stacy's Mom as well).

* * *

Tsuna yawned widely, stretching his hands towards the ceiling. After letting out a contented groan, he let his hands fall to his head and scratched furiously, as if the problems in his head would scurry away into oblivion if he did such a thing.

Currently the Vongola heir was doing homework in the privacy of the reception room. He had been doing that lately; instead of going home to face his Spartan of a home tutor, he'd much rather do his homework in the calmness of the school after hours, alone with his beloved. Speaking of which, the prefect had been gone for a while, supposedly getting something to eat and drink from the cafeteria. Maybe he came across some delinquents who thought that they could get away with staying after school without permission. God help them if that's true. Everyone knows that Namimori was Kyouya's, after hours or otherwise.

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair once again, peering down at his homework. His grades had gotten better thanks to Reborn and Kyouya, but he still hated homework. He was sure that it was invented only to irk him. If he could, he'd kill the damn thing and live a homework-free life but alas, he had no such luck (justified that Tsuna was cursed with bad luck when it came to such things).

Looking up from the piece of paper in front of him, brown eyes looked around the reception room, taking in every detail. He had been there hundreds of time already, so nothing really surprised him now. The clean floors, bare walls, spotless green couches and wooden coffee table looked exactly the same as the last time he had been there (which was this morning). It was rather boring, though Tsuna would never voice that out to Kyouya. Who knows what the prefect will do if he did.

Still sweeping his eyes about, he spotted the radio sitting on a small cabinet. It looked rather old, but still functional. Shrugging, Tsuna thought to himself why not? It wouldn't hurt if he listened to a little music while he worked. He heard that it helped in things like that anyway.

So with that in mind, Tsuna stood up and approached the old radio, plugging it in and switching it on. Static met his ears, wherein he smiled a little excitingly when he saw that the old radio still worked, and then he began twisting the dials, looking for a station that played music to his liking. He picked one that was easy on the ears and seemed to be on a segment where it played soft rock music. Bopping his head to the guitar chords that drifted through the air, Tsuna returned to his seat at the desk and picked up is pencil, intending on returning to his dreaded homework.

A few minutes went by with Tsuna listening to the radio, bobbing his head to the beat of the music and answering a few more questions on his questionnaire. He found that doing his homework was rather enjoyable while listening to music and he made a mental note of doing it the next time he had homework to do. He also had to remember the station he was listening to right now.

Just as he finished answering the last question and put down his pencil, the DJ of the station alerted his listeners about the next song he was going to play, something entitled "Too Cool for School" which was sung by a band called Fountains of Wayne. Tsuna didn't recognize the band and song since it was obviously in English, but he decided to listen to the song. He had gotten better in English, able to understand and hold a simple conversation with Americans and such, so it wouldn't hurt listening to some English songs that he had never understood when he was younger.

The intro came first with smooth guitar, bass, and drums, something akin to jazzy, but not so much, though it was catchy. A few seconds later the lyrics came from a smooth male voice and Tsuna didn't struggle to understand the vocal's words. It surprised the Vongola heir how easy it was for him to understand the lyrics. Maybe music was much different then conversation…

_He walks alone under the big city lights_

_He always knows just when the time is right_

_He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_He comes alive oh, when the sun goes down_

_He gets it right you know he's always down_

_He keeps one eye open and his ear to the ground_

_And he's too cool for school_

A small smile graced to Tsuna's lips. For some wild reason, Kyouya suddenly came to his mind as he listened to those lyrics. The words suited him perfectly; aloof, alone, aware, mysterious, and obviously way too cool for school. It was probably why Tsuna liked him to so much. His admiration for the prefect was so much more then what people first assume.

_He's an operator, he's a real player_

_And if you mess with him you know you'll never win_

_He's an instigator, enemy eliminator_

_And when he knocks you better, you better let him in_

_He's got his own way of getting things done_

_He's always looking out for number one_

_Don't try to beat him 'cuz he's already won_

_And he's too cool for school_

At that, Tsuna laughed out loud. That sounded exactly like Kyouya! No-nonsense, always looking out for someone to bite to death, and when he wanted something, he won't take no for an answer. It was somewhat of a turn off, but it was what made Kyouya, Kyouya. It was something that Tsuna accepted and expected from him. Sure there were times that Tsuna wanted him to change, but then what kind of lover would he be if he wanted to constantly change the way his boyfriend was? There were also some times that the prefect would surprise him with a softened heart, but Tsuna would much rather want his boyfriend to be his usual cold self. It felt too weird if Kyouya was too romantic.

_He's an operator, he's a real player_

_And if you mess with him you know you'll never win_

_He's an instigator, enemy eliminator_

_And when he knocks you better, you better let him in_

There was a music riff and Tsuna was left with his thoughts as he listened to the guitar and keyboards. Even though he and Kyouya had been seeing each other for some time now, he still barely knew anything about the prefect. He knew that when it came to Kyouya, he had to be patient since the latter had his own way of thinking and worked at his own pace. He had to let Kyouya tell him everything when the prefect was ready.

Tsuna sighed heavily. Sometimes he wondered if he was just too tolerable for his own good.

_He walks alone under the big city lights_

_He always knows just when the time is right_

_He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_Because he's too cool for school_

The music faded out and Tsuna vaguely heard a "Kamikorosu" from the back of his mind. He smiled again at the thought, but then frowned when the next song that came on the radio was abruptly cut off. He turned in his seat, hoping that the radio didn't break down on him, only to find an impassive Kyouya standing next to the device with his hand on the off switch.

"Oh, Kyouya," Tsuna said, eyes widening a bit. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were too busy listening to music," Kyouya said coldly. Tsuna would've winced at that, but he was already used to it. "Have you finished?"

"Yes," Tsuna said, sitting back in his chair. Kyouya approached the desk and set down a small plastic bag (containing two cans of juice and two melon bread) before he picked up Tsuna's finished questionnaire to look over it. Tsuna himself reached for a can of juice and quickly popped the top open, feeling quite parched. When he quenched his thirst, a sudden thought hit him and he looked up at Kyouya, smiling brightly. "Hey, Kyouya."

Said prefect looked down at him with a "Hm?" and it only made Tsuna smile even more brightly.

"You know, you're way too cool for school," said the Vongola heir.

Kyouya raised a questioning eyebrow at that, but Tsuna only laughed softly as he opened a pack of melon bread and took a bite.

And everyone thought that Kyouya was strange…

* * *

**A/N:** Again, this was completely random. I actually wrote this a long time ago but I forgot I had it in my files. The video can be found on YouTube if you type Kyouya's name in the search engine. And this is partially a birthday gift to Kyouya. My real gift will be posted soon because I still have to fix up the end. So look out for **Heart Jam**, yes?


End file.
